The present invention relates to a machine for ironing collars or cuffs or lapels on articles of clothing.
As it is known, in the working cycle in the clothing trade there is included an ironing step provided for giving to the produced article of clothing its definitive aspect.
That ironing step is carried out by ironing machines having a structure depending on the particular article of clothing to be ironed. In particular, for ironing articles of clothing provided with collars and cuffs or lapels there are usually employed ironing machines including a press and an interexchangeable manikin or dummy assembly.
The mentioned ironing machines substantially comprise a manikin or positive mold, over which the article of clothing to be ironed is fitted, and a negative or upper mold effective to be strongly pressed against the article of clothing while the latter is subjected to steam jets.
The conventional ironing machine provided with press and manikin, on the other hand, are designed for exclusively carrying out a proper ironing of the collars.
In order to carry out the ironing of collars and cuffs or lapels, in fact, it is presently necessary to use two separate machines or provide the collar ironing machines with additional side structures provided for being suitably moved, jointly to the manikin assembly, with reciprocating, rotatory and translatory movements.
That need, on the other hand, causes presently available machines for ironing collars and cuffs or lapels to have a rather complicated and cumbersome structure, thereby they are frequently subjected to operation malfunctions.
Moreover, in those same known ironing machines it is possible to note a rather low efficiency, because of the time elapsing between the collar and cuff or lapels ironing steps, due to the rather large displacements of the movable structures.